The Mysterious Secret
by CloudyHighwind
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! This story is kinda mysterious and confusing but read it and try it out!
1. Default Chapter Title

A long Time Ago. . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
"Young lady allow me to tell you the story of a hero and his fellow friends. Sit here up on ol' grandpa's lap and I will tell you."  
  
*cracks open a really old book with no title and ink starts to spread across the old fragile pages.*  
  
"A long time ago there lived a young boy abou' 17. He actually lived at the school of witchcraft an' wizardry."  
  
"What was the school called and who is this boy?"  
"Now, now just wait and I'll tell you." "The boy's name was,...........hmmm..now let me think......AHA!......His name was Voldemort! And the school's name was Hogwarts. "Voldemort? What an odd name!"   
"Now listen" The old man continiued" Now along time ago he killed many people unknowingly. But when he went back to Hogwarts tings got better. But they also got complicated. For him and everyone else. Dumbledore the headmaster had daughter named Christina. And indeed Christina was his girlfriend. Christina was a very understanding, kind, loving, and very pretty. Voldemort was always busy with studing Dark Arts. "Wait! My name's Christy! It's close!!!" "Sssshhhhhhhhh" "Now there was two boys and a girl there who were very popular people. Especially a boy named Harry Potter.................A long time ago......It goes like this........... ......... * screen fades and the story begins to unfold into a picture of an old very big castle named Hogwarts* (I like sounding mysterious)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry are you sure I mean this is very dangerous you know." came a very uneasy voice as two shadows emerged form the darkest space of the grounds. "Ya I'm positive" came a quet sure voice. Ron and Hermione came from the corner of the castle and looked around. It was pitch black and Ron wasn't so cure of what Hermione was looking at. Then he saw it too. He strained his eyes not making it any better. "Ya, that looks lie Harry alright" "What's he doing?" Ron asked curiously." " He looks like he's talking to somebody but who?" Hermione half asked half said.  
  
  
  
*Again the story swurls around and blurs into a new backround and it looks as if it were the future*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A girl about the age of 19 sat at the porch bouncing a basketball up and down. She sat there with baggy pants and a tanktop. " That kid is pretty weird you know" she said to the girl sitting next to her that we didn't seem to noice. "Ya, I'd say so." A kid with a pale face and small square spectacules sat across the street staring in subspace looking homeless.   
  
" I havn't said hi to him yet but I don't think I'd want to, I mean he's sat there for three days now staring into the middle of nowhere." He stared at them for a few minutes and then started walking towards them. He was tall and skinny. He looked at them and then said " You come with me and I can show you somthing new....." They looked at him suspiciously and then without any word they got up and followed him.  
  
They had no idea who they were following and didn't pay any attention until thay got to ...............The place. They didn't even bother asking questions but we do know one thing........ ..........They never returned after that.  
  
  
.......Screen fades into a tv screen and a family sits at the couch and watches it while a pian is playing loudly, .......fast..................talently..........................The boy playing it looks older from the on who murdered the two girls but seems to be the same boy. He plays it talently.......song after song........................Not stopping once............not.......once................  
  
  
(uuhhhh.....I was sorta listenin to pianomusic and I thought it would be cool if he played it and by the way this chapter ends here and I promise I will come with number two!!!!!HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!!!!!) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Yes.......It was October 31 when it all happened", the news blared with 17 year old Tom standing at the door way watching with a smirk on his face, " 86,760 people dead with not one scar or sign of deformance."  
"This is all just too much" thought Tom Riddle. "Just too much."  
  
  
(This is sort of a time sequence and then the story will unfold probly in the.....*thinking*.......ummm.  
......the 4th chapter ok?)  
  
  
  
One year later 18 year old Christina bounced up and down on her bed waiting for her grandfather (Dumbledore) to hurry up with the guest outside. Christina's parents had died in a war against people called death eaters and a mean awful nasty looking man named Veen. Veen was to have a son named Tom......Tom Riddle..........  
  
  
  
(I'm doing different parts for now and then I'm doing the story so you know the old guy is reading the book OK? By the way Veen takes the place of Voldemort's real dad Tom. He doesn't exist OK? OK.)  
  
  
Tom sat at his beautiful oak piano staring mindlessly into middle space but seemed to see somthing no one else could see. He thought longingly of his mother. He had lived with his father so long and yet...... He didn't feel temptatious to kill......yet only to see his mom. " TOM!" He heard his older brother Snill call him. Tom was the youngest. He had 4 older brothers and no sisters. Tom walked up to Snill especting to be smacked but wasn't. Instead yelled at first and then sent to his room. His older brothers were aloud to tell him what to do and if he refused?.............The dungeon was his home for the month.  
  
  
  
  
  
The one thing Harry least expected was for Voldemort to be coming to Hogwarts and living there with him as well. Walking with a black dog named Sirius Black up to the train and loading his luggage Harry met his old friends Ron and Hermione. They had a group hug and loaded into the train. There that met Lupin in his werewolf form saving a seat for them. They also met Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy too, who only sneered at them as they walked down the isle. " He's planning something I just know it!" Hermione blurted out as they walked by. " Don't start already Hermione! Guess who's gong to live at Hogwarts with us!? VOLDEMORT! And as if you don't remember! He's the one who killed my parents!"  
  
" Just settle down" came a dark, creepy and cold, hoarse voice from the corner of the seat. Hermione, Ron, and especailly Harry froze. Slowly they all turned their heads torwards the voice and saw none other than Voldemart himself!  
  
It was a quiet trip and no one spoke, until Voldemort said " sorry about your parents Harry but it wasn't I who killed them it was Veen." Harry's face went pale. He didn't know who to believe! Himself or Voldemort! Harry just said in a very low and quiet voice without paying any attenition to anything but what to say said " How can I believe you?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with plae faces as well were amazed! " Well...........I don't see how you could either......." he replied.  
  
  
  
(If you like it then giv all the reviews you want cuz I like that! But if you don't please keep it to yourself)  



End file.
